


Oops

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Shenanigans, Gen, Idk what to tag this with, Weechesters, aquarium, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Falling into the touch pool at the aquarium must run in the family.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



Neither of the Winchesters have ever gone to an aquarium. Now, Dean hasn’t ever thought of this and, as a result, doesn’t really care. Sam, on the other hand, is horrified to discover that he’s the only kid in his class who’s never been to one. He bugs Dean for weeks before the older brother finally gives in and looks up the nearest aquarium. There’s one on the other side of town that isn’t super expensive. Dean takes some of their extra cash, loads Sam onto the bus, and they head out.

Sammy is a bouncy mess as soon as he figures out where they’re headed, which is why Dean waits to tell him until they get off the bus. He can’t help a smile at the excitement on his brother’s face and the younger boy practically skips down the sidewalk. Dean already came yesterday and bought their tickets, so they just have to let the lady at the door scan them and they’re good to go.

Honestly, the aquarium is much cooler than Dean thought it would be. They start on one end and work their way through. There’s a whole room of huge spiders and bugs- they don’t linger there long. There’s a long tunnel with glass over the top that leads them through the huge tank that houses the sharks. That’s Dean’s favorite part. He loves watching the huge, graceful predators. Sam likes the sharks, too, but he also wants to see the rest of the aquarium.

Next are the penguins, which have some newly-introduced chicks that Sam oohs and awws over until Dean urges him on to the next room. This room has tanks along the walls containing a multitude of fish and other sea creatures. There’s an electric eel with a display next to the tank that allows you to feel the fish’s electric shocks. Dean thinks this is cool. Sam? Not so much. He likes the octopus and the sea horses more.

This room is bigger than the previous ones, with a second half around a corner. Dean hears Sam’s excitement before he actually  _sees_  what Sam’s excited about.

“Look, Dean!” the younger Winchester says, already climbing up onto one of the steps around the sides of the big pool in the center of the room.

There are a handful of other kids on the far end, little hands in the water. Dean furrows his brow at that, but the kids don’t seem to be in trouble for whatever they’re going. There’s even a nice-looking lady in a uniform shirt standing nearby, watching them carefully.

Dean doesn’t realize how long he’s been looking away from Sam until he hears the splash. He whirls, big brother instincts kicking in when he sees that Sam is no longer on the side of the pool, but  _in_  the pool. The younger kid looks more stunned than scared or upset, but the employee is already rushing over. She helps Dean pull Sammy from the water and starts to check him over, but Dean is already on it.

“You okay?” Dean asks, looking his brother over. The kid is wet and still a little shocked, but seems to be fine otherwise. “What happened?”

“I was just trying to pet the rays, with two fingers like the instructions on the wall say,” Sam says, looking apologetic. The kids across the room are staring and Dean feels defensive, stepping around so they can’t see his brother. “I guess I reached too far.”

“Well, you’re not hurt and the fish are all okay,” the employee says, patting Sam’s back. “Just… please be more careful?”

“I will,” Sam promises, nodding solemnly. “Gotta wait till the fish come closer to pet them.”

She smiles, but still looks stressed. “That sounds like a good plan.”

Dean wants to rush Sam straight home, but instead he helps his brother pet a few rays under the careful watch of the employee first. This gives Sam long enough to decide he wants to go home on his own, so Dean doesn’t have to drag him out kicking and screaming.

By the time they get back to the motel, Sam is mostly dry and very tired. He lets Dean give him a bath and then bundle him into his PJs. Once Sam is tucked into bed, Dean throws on his own PJs, double checks the salt lines and locks, and climbs into bed as well. There’s only one bed in this motel room, so they’re sharing. Dean doesn’t mind, especially when Sam cuddles up against his side with a sigh.

“Today was the best, Dean,” the youngest Winchester murmurs. “Thank you.”

* * *

Sam hasn’t been to an aquarium in years. He’s not sure how old he was when Dean took him to one, but he wasn’t so young than he doesn’t remember the humiliating experience of falling into the touch pool. As such, he’s not super eager to go back to an aquarium to interview a few of the employees for a case.

This aquarium is set up differently, of course, and the touch pool room is the first room they enter. It’s also where they end up waiting while an employee fetches the manager. A ghost in an aquarium is a new one, but they’re already thinking it’s a former employee or owner. Just need to finalize some details and they can get out of here.

Sam turns his focus on the octopus tank. Even after all these years he still finds them fascinating. They’re beautiful, intelligent creatures. He’s reading the plaque on the wall to himself when he hears the splash. Whirling, Sam wants to sink into the floor when he sees the result of the sound.

Dean, still dressed fully in his FBI suit, is flailing awkwardly as he pulls himself upright beside the tidepool and tries to pretend like both his sleeves and the front of his suit coat aren’t soaked. All eyes are on him and on Sam as he decides the interviews can wait till later and drags his brother from the building.

“You’re an idiot,” he sighs, shoving Dean into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean is pouting, looking all of five as he glares at Sam. “No, you’re an idiot. Idiot.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but he’s unable to fight the smile that’s forming. When he glances over at Dean’s face, he can’t help a snicker.

“You look ridiculous,” he chuckles, relaxing when Dean starts to break as well.

“Yeah, well, I guess it was my turn,” Dean says with a laugh. “Come on, let’s get back to the room before I ruin the seat. And easy on the brakes!”


End file.
